Terminology
by September's Nobara
Summary: Yuiko muses about words, Ritsuka, and Soubi. Introspective, intelligent, calm Yuiko warning.


A/N: Just something I wondered about for Yuiko while I was reading the manga.

* * *

Terminology

_Terminology: Noun; a system of specialized words._

-The Oxford American Desk Dictionary and Thesaurus

_ Sometimes, I wonder why we choose the words we do to describe ourselves, like "silly", or "bashful", or even those like"stupid", "moronic", and others too foul and harmful to mention in polite company such as this. The words we choose to be identified by can be turned back on us, even if we take them from the abusers in the first place. Then again, the power of those words rely solely on the receiver's reaction to them._

_ The first time I spoke to them about it, they'd been secretive, bordering on lying to me, trying to distract me with promises of 'hanging out' the next day, ice cream, and other such things like that. In retrospect, it was better for me to take the bait, and leave the topic alone; obviously, they didn't want to talk about it, and I didn't want them to feel pressured to do so, only for my sake. So, I left them alone regarding their escapades, left it for a time when they'd be alright with talking to me. The ice cream was nice, the next Summer day; for a time, I forgot about it, and the lazy weeks of the break continued. _

_ Though, it was when I saw my friend, who I know is secretive, even now, show up with more than the usual amount of bruises; I'm not proud of myself, when I call his pain 'usual', or 'normal'. I feel that I'm becoming used to the fact he receives cuts, scrapes, and other atrocities from those he calls 'family', and even those he refers to as enemies; that was when I decided to take a course at the local community center in first aid._

_ "You're wasting your time," he'd said, though his eyes, through his long black hair, revealed his slight gratitude, while the taller one, with long, blonde-white hair, simply regarded me through his glasses; I'm still not sure how to, or even if I can, read him. _

_ "Yui-I mean, _I _know, but... this is something I really want to do for you," I explained, wiping the coagulating blood from his face, happy that it was just a gentle wound, something a generic adhesive bandage could deal with._

_ "If you really want to," he replied, hissing slightly when I reached the deeper cuts, his ears drawing back when I began dabbing at them with a rubbing alcohol soaked cotton ball, applying a bandage when I deemed it sanitized. _

_ "How did you-"_

_ "Nothing, don't worry," he murmured, looking up at me with an expression pleading for my silence; 'don't ask, it's nothing remarkable.'_

_ "All right, you're okay now," I said, smiling as he stands up with the help of the taller, blonde man._

_ "...Thank you," he whispers, leaning on the man._

_ "You're very welcome, Aoyagi-san." I answer. _

* * *

"Miss Hawatari, are you ready to go?"

"Mr. Agatsuma," I look up. "Yes, I'm ready; have you found everything you've been looking for?"

"Yes, we found the art books, and some other things as well." He glances behind him. "Ritsuka, do you need any help with that?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," he responds, smiling gently at Mr. Agatsuma, then at me. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," I say, rising from the chair in the bookstore. "I am."

"Great. Soubi, Yuiko, where'd you like to eat?"

As Aoyagi-san lists places we could go for lunch, Mr. Agatsuma looks at me, and smiles gently, eyes closed behind the corrective lenses.I return the smile, and it's only when I hear his voice that I realise the others are almost at the register.

"Sorry," I say, though Mr. Agatsuma smiles again, saying it's okay, and then, I understand what he means when he grins at the prospect of seeing Mr. Agatsuma; he's sure he'll be okay.

* * *

A/N: The idea of literally (there I go, making bad puns, again) fighting with words was one of the things that drew me to "Loveless"; well, that, and the symbolism of the cat ears and tail is really interesting ;). I honestly don't know if Yuiko is aware of the "word fights", or if she becomes a civilian "nurse". Now I know what some authors here mean about 'plot bunnies' .


End file.
